mrsdestroyerfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Piper
Peter Piper '''is the nemesis of Mrs. Destroyer. He is dressed like a bagpiper, and carries a special type of bagpipe that fires peppers when blown into. He is the main antagonist in both The Problem of the Pickled Peppers and The Return of Peter Piper. The Woodchuck is his sidekick. Apearances '''The Problem of the Pickled Peppers: Peter does not appear until near the end, although he is the main villain, and Woodchuck was there since the second square. This is quite similar to how it happened in The Super Snowstorm as Mrs. Destroyer met Snowpoke much before she fought the Angry Snowman. In this story he was in charge of a large underground farm that made pickled peppers. It is also shown that his PP-Bots were robbing metal from hardware stores to, unknown to the reader at that moment, make the Tin Man. When Mrs. Destroyer finally fights him at the end, he fires a pepper at her, but she bounces it off using her Unundecium wrench. The pepper bounces back and blows up Peter's bagpipes, knocking him backwards agaist a self-destruct button. Mrs. Destroyer and Surfer Fred escape the farm seconds before it is destroyed, assuming peter has died in the explosion. The final square shows Peter Piper and Woodchuck in a cave, and Pete talks about how his clawed companion has dug up that cave in 10 seconds. The Return of Peter Piper The first scene shows him and woodchuck watching the Wizard of Oz while Peter fixes his bagpipes. While watching, he gets the idea of making a fake movie to trap Surfer Fred. They ask to hire a "surfing superhero" for a movie called "The Pollywog" on the radio, and Surfer Fred goes there to check it out. Peter and Woodchuck are shown wearing groucho glasses, and the bagpiper also has a director hat. He also wears a pollywog costume while acting. peter does several scenes of the movie with Woodchuck, and newly made Tin Man, but Fred begins to suspect he is evil, so he flips Peter's TV at him, knocking off both the glasses and the pollywog hood. He fires a pepper at the surfer, but misses and burns Tin Man's hand, causing him to get crushed by the "D" of hollywood. Mrs. Destroyer clonks Pete on the head while Fred clonks woodchuck. Both villains are put in jail. Future comics There is an idea to make him appear in jail among other villains in the end of next comic. He also might escape for later ones. Trivia * In The Problem of the Pickled Peppers he spoke in sentences in whitch almost all the words started with the same letter or sound. (i. e. my Clawed Companion has quickly cut a chasm). However, he does not use this in The Return of Peter Piper when he dresses up as a director/pollywog. * He is a parody of the toungue twister "Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers". * It is unkown how he managed to put on the groucho glasses, as his real nose is much bigger that the fake nose * His font is Bradley HandCategory:CharacterCategory:VillainCategory:Main Character